


"Need, baby."

by cammyohcammy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anger, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You know, you can't just act like an asshole and expect to get what you want," he chided down at me darkly, pinning my arms down, taking full control. I felt as if he's contradicting himself, considering he was doing exactly what he's implying he's not going to do.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Need, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I never owned mcr and I've never been affiliated with any of it's members yadda yadda blah blah blah
> 
> This fic contains sibling incest but that's okay cause you probably already know that but hey don't say I didn't warn you if it isn't your cup of tea and you didn't read the Gerard/Mikey pairing up top???  
> HOWEVER, if it is, read and enjoy!
> 
> This work is 200% fiction it didn't happen ok

As soon as I walk though the door to our apartment from coming home from work, there Gerard was. Sitting on the couch, cross armed, as if waiting for my return. The look on his face when I walked in indicated that he was. I stood there for a few seconds and mimicked his expression and crossed my arms impatiently, waiting. For a smart ass comment. An insult, maybe, since he's had no problem sharing me those lately.

He glared at me angrily. Everything in me just wanted to slap that stupid _stupid_ look off his face. Instead, I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat. When I tried walking there, though, he grabbed my arm possessively and dragged me towards our bedroom without a word. 

He pinned me down on his bed. It felt so exhilarating since it's been a while since we've done this. Our arguing and bickering for the past few days has hindered our very needed sex session. Being touched by him again was so bittersweet.

"You know, you can't just act like an asshole and expect to get what you want," he chided down at me darkly, pinning my arms down, taking full control. I felt as if he's contradicting himself, considering he was doing exactly what he's implying he's not going to do. I didn't even ask him for anything. I was used to it, I guess, because sex was the only thing that was keeping us from killing each other. As much as we didn't want to admit it, we hated each other just as much as we needed each other, which was a lot, unfortunately. We weren't boyfriends. We weren't brothers either, or at least we sure as hell didn't act like it. We're nothing.

"Fuck you," I spat, "Don't act like you haven't been contributing in the asshole department."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm an asshole because I let you move in with me so I can give you orgasms whenever _you_ want them," he said flatly. "I don't even make you pay rent. In my opinion, I think I'm being too nice."

He grinded his hips down into mine, making me shutter and reminding me just how pathetic he makes me feel. I looked away from him and pretended not to care.

"Yes, please do take your time," I said sarcastically. "I'm totally capable of waiting."

He clenched my wrists tighter, making me wince. "Mmm, I think we're forgetting who the older brother is here, Mikey," he said in a sing-song voice. "Would you like me to remind you?"

He grinded his hips down again, this time making me do an accidental moan in frustration.

"I'll take my god damn time with you if I please," he chided. "You can wait."

He took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. While still pinning my arms down to the bed, he started kissing and nibbling my neck warmly, sending warm vibrations down my spine and to my dick. I never understood how someone who hated someone so much could touch and kiss them like this. I also never understood why I let him.

His hands explore from my arms, up to my shoulders, and down my chest. I didn't dare touch him, for he made it perfectly clear that he's the one in control. My elevated breathing was turning into soft moans, and I can feel him almost ginning into my chest of satisfaction.

He went for my belt and took my jeans off. I was feeling kind of exposed considering I'm in just my boxers when he's fully clothed. I gingerly took my hands and tugged on the hem of his shirt as if to say, 'off.' 

He ignored my request, unsurprisingly, and continued to kiss down my stomach. I'm past the point of soft moans at this point, knowing that if he continues with what he's doing, I'll come in no time. But I shut my mouth.

He ran his hands from my ankles, up my calves, to my inner thighs, undoubtedly indicating what he's going to do next. He spreads my legs a little, and, while looking up at me with dilated eyes, started kissing, licking, and nibbling my knees and trembling thighs. It is one of my most weakest spots, which he knows. There's a spot in his brain that stores just about everything that makes me weak.

I heard a desperate, high pitched moan that took me a few seconds to realize that I was the one who made that sound. Usually I try to keep quiet during this, but everything about this was too much for me.

"I love it when you make that sound," he mumbles in my thigh, the vibrations causing me to shiver more than I already was.

I looked down and locked eyes with him. "I'll make a hell of a lot more noises like that if you hurry the hell up," I tried to say demanding but it came out desperate and shaky. I hated him seeing me so desperate. I wanted him to be convinced that I didn't need him, that I could easily find someone else who makes me feel this way. But we both know that's not true.

Instead of him yelling about my complaining like I expected, he sat up and took his shirt and pants off. I almost cried out of relief. He stripped naked and I watch attentively as he crawled on top of me and took my boxers off. He threw them on the floor and looked down at me and inspected his handiwork, eyeing me up and down. I probably had plenty of hickies from where he's bitten. Not to mention my aching, untouched dick was rock hard and there's sweat running down my face.

We catch a glance for a few seconds until he breaks it and sighs quietly and goes for the lube in the bedside table. I bit my lip guiltily. I came to realize, that he really had done so much for me that I didn't really appreciate. He worked long hours to pay for the apartment that he could barely afford alone, he almost never slept, and, okay, maybe he _did_ give me orgasms whenever I wanted them. It's no wonder he's an asshole 99% of the time and that we don't have sex all that often like we used to. It's all because of me.

He started putting lube on his finger when I spoke up.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He looked at me immediately, clearly grabbing his attention. He kind of looked annoyed, perhaps thinking that I was joking. 'I'm sorry' was never really said between us. That's the purpose of the sex; it's kind of a silent 'I'm sorry' so we really didn't have to say out loud. Unhealthy, yes, but it's a system we follow by. Our system. And it's worked up until now.

It was time for me to make this nothing that we have between us, something. Maybe an apology was the first step in making that happen. Or, maybe not.

"I..I'll pay rent. And pay for my own food. I'll stop being a smart-ass. I'll contribute more. You're right about everything. I'm sorry."

His annoyed look dropped, and it turned more into something sympathetic. He grabbed my hips and pulled my shaking body towards his, and leaned down and gave me a deep, sweet kiss. It was the type of kiss he hasn't given me in what seemed like forever. Usually his kisses were full of anger and want, but not that. 

The last time I could recall a kiss like that was when he sat me down and asked me to move in with him. We were both train wrecks when he moved out; going from sex almost all the time when mom and dad weren't home to once or twice in a two week period was awful. I remembered I was so happy that he asked me, kissing him was the first thing that I wanted to do. The memories of that night came back, and I couldn't help but think that we were okay again, it seemed.

He continued to kiss me deeply, as his fingers teasingly rubbed around my entrance, occasionally shoving a finger in and out, slowly. I pushed my weight down on his fingers and moaned into his mouth as he scissored, begging for contact and writhing under him. He giggled a little into my mouth and I looked up at him desperately.

"Need, baby," I wined. "Need you so bad, please."

He grinned down at me and took his fingers out and replaced it with himself. I sharply inhale as his cock entered, feeling the burn and pressure building within me. He kissed my neck and whispered calming hushes in my ear as he went in and out, easily hitting my prostate each time. With each thrust comes a new feeling, getting better and better each time. He possessively grabs on to my hips tightly, letting me know he has me. I wrap my legs and arms around him as his pace quickens, and our breathing and moans becoming more erratic and obscenities being called out by me, like 'right there, Gee, _god,_ right fucking _there._

He started stoking me off simultaneously to his thrusts, and hot sparks of pressure built up in my lower abdomen, indicating I'm not going to last long. My thighs tightened, my breath hitched. I didn't even need to tell him I'm close. Like most things about me, he already knows.

"Mikes, honey, come for me," he said shakily in my ear. I did, and with a loud groan, Gerard did the same not too long after.

As we lied in the dark, we eventually stopped shivering, and our heavy breathing evened out.

"I'm sorry too," Gerard said after a while of laying in bed in silence. "Like you said, I've been an asshole too. Sometimes I'm just too blind and stubborn to see or admit it."

I shook my head. "No, you have every right to be angry. I don't help out enough around here, and you have to suffer for it. It's not fair to you."

Gerard sighed. "I'm asking for at least a hundred bucks a month. And that's damn fucking cheap for rent."

"How about fifty dollars and a blowjob?"

"Mikey."

"Two blowjobs?"

"I'm going to kill you."

I giggled a little. I knew I wasn't going to win. "Okay, okay. A hundred a month. Deal."

He smiled at me in the dark and gave me another sweet kiss. "Love you, prick," he said.

"Hey! I told _you_ I wasn't gonna be a smart ass to you. You should be a nice big brother and do the same!"

He closed his eyes and laughed softly. "Who says I gotta be nice?"

"Rude," I replied as I kissed his forehead lightly.

"I love you, sugar," I heard him say, before I fell into a deep sleep.

Maybe, just maybe, we're finally something.


End file.
